MINE
by pinkkumal
Summary: "...aku ini male pregnant" "Peraturan kamar?" "Just in case." Chap 3 is Up Seventeen SeokSol broken!SeoKwan, DoCheol and others WARNING! YAOI, MPREG, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

 **Cast: Choi Hansol, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol and others**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst**

 **Summary: Rasa dendam, obsesi dan cinta yang menyatu dalam jiwanya menjadikannya seorang pria egois yang melalukan cara apapun untuk hal yang diinginkannya.**

 **WARNING! YAOI, MPREG, DLDR**

.

.

.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya dengan caraku sendiri," tangan pria itu terlihat memasukan bubuk ke dalam gelas.

Hentakan musik terdengar memekakan telinga, orang-orang berjalan berlalu-lalang di sekitar, lampu warna-warni berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi ruangan gelap itu, Hansol membiarkan gelas itu tergeletak di meja dengan pandangan tak peduli.

"Hansol-ah ini milikku?"

Hansol tersenyum, Seokmin meminumnya dalam sekali teguk, dihampirinya Seokmin dan ditariknya pria itu ke lantai dansa, melihat sekitar dan mencari seorang pria berpipi tembam, Boo Seungkwan –kekasih Seokmin, menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Seokmin.

" _Hyung_ di sini sangat ramai, aku benci keramaian."

Hansol kembali menarik Seokmin, kali ini menjauh dari lantai dansa, Hansol mengajak Seokmin masuk ke kamarnya, tentu saja, ini adalah rumahnya dan kakaknya Seungcheol tengah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, ini bukanlah bar tapi kebiasaan berpesta kalangan atas memang berbeda, Seungcheol bahkan membayar DJ populer untuk mengisi acara pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Euh..."

Seokmin melepas jaketnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepanasan, Hansol sedang berada di sudut kamarnya dan mencari sesuatu, pria berusia 17 tahun itu menghampiri Seokmin dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, " _Hyung_ , aku benci pesta, lebih baik kau mengajariku PR Matematika," katanya seraya menyerahkan buku itu ke arah Seokmin.

Seokmin menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia baru saja melihat bagaimana manisnya bibir merah Hansol, layaknya ceri yang menghiasi kue-kue yang manis membuatnya ingin memakan bibir itu.

" _Hyung_?"

Hansol menatap Seokmin dengan sangat polos, remaja itu merajuk dengan pipi menggembung yang menggemaskan tapi di mata Seokmin remaja itu terlihat begitu menggoda, Hansol berjalan kembali ke sudut kamarnya, meletakan buku matematikanya dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Seokmin terlihat semakin tidak nyaman, ia menarik-narik kaos yang ia pakai dan mengibaskan tangannya di leher.

"Apa pendinginnya rusak?"

Hansol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau malam sedikit panas, kadang aku juga merasakannya, anehnya kalau pagi menjelang akan terasa lebih dingin." Katanya seraya membuka kaosnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seokmin terlihat gugup dan gelisah, kulit Hansol begitu halus dan putih, tidak heran memang mengingat darah kaukasian yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Tapi kulit Hansol bener-benar halus layaknya kulit perempuan, Seokmin tiba-tiba saja ingin menyentuh kulit itu tapi Hansol keburu pergi ke pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, Seokmin tidak peduli hawa panas yang semakin kuat mengikat tubuhnya jadi dengan cepat ia membuka kaos di tubuhnya, ia belum mabuk sepenuhnya tapi akal sehatnya seolah hilang ditelan hawa panas. Ya, mana ada pria yang menelanjangi tubuhnya walau hanya sebatas pinggang di dalam kamar orang lain.

" _Hyung_ ," Hansol mundudukan dirinya di kasur dan menepuk-nepukan kasur, "Kau kepanasan? Mungkin kau lelah habis berdansa, istirahat lah dulu."

.

.

.

"Seungkwan!"

Seungkwan membalikan badannya, Joshua temannya di _vocal_ _group_ sekolah bersama Seokmin menghampirinya dengan pria berambut panjang.

"Ah _Hyung_! Ada apa?"

Seungkwan terlihat gelisah, ia melihat kekasihnya pergi bersama adik Seungcheol tadi, anak itu bahkan menggenggam Seokmin dengan begitu erat dan Seokmin tidak melakukan protes sama sekali.

"Seungkwan, ini Yoon Jeonghan, Jeonghan ini Boo Seungkwan."

Seungkwan mengangguk paham, ia berkenalan dengan Jeonghan dan Joshua tidak berhenti bicara. Seungkwan tidak dapat berkutik, setiap kali ia ingin pergi Joshua selalu membrondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyan yang tidak mungkin diabaikannya.

"Kuharap kau bisa membantu Jeonghan, aku mau mengenalkannya pada yang lain tapi aku tidak melihat mereka sejak tadi."

Seungkwan terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pintu kamar bercat putih milik Hansol, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ada Seokmin di sana tapi tak satu pun kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Hansol, Seokmin terlihat semakin gelisah dan meracau tidak jelas. Hansol menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya, sudah nyaris 10 menit, itulah mengapa reaksinya semakin kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendorong tubuh Hansol ke ranjang dan mengecup bibir berwarna merah ceri itu, Hansol melenguh saat Seokmin melumat bibirnya dengan kasar hingga memaksa mulutnya terbuka.

"Angghh..."

Lidah keduanya beradu di dalam mulut Hansol, kedua tangan Hansol mendorong tengkuk Seokmin agar ciumannya menjadi lebih dalam lagi.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Hansol mengatur napasnya yang sesak akibat ciuman yang cukup lama, Seokmin belum puas rupanya karena ia sekarang sibuk menjilati pipi Hansol, mengecupnya setiap bagiannya hingga ke leher.

"Awh..."

Gigitan-gigitan kecil di lehernya menjadi tanda kepemilikan yang diberikan Seokmin untuknya, ada rasa menang dalam diri Hansol terlebih saat Seokmin dengan lembutnya memilin puting kanannya dan melumat puting kirinya.

DJ itu kini digantikan Choi Seungcheol, gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai teman-temannya menyambut penampilan perdana si sulung dari dua bersaudara itu. Dalam gegap gempita suara musik semakin keras memenuhi ruangan, Seungkwan sudah kembali ke lantai dansa karena semua orang sudah ada di sini.

Bola mata itu terlihat beputar gelisah mencari kehadiran kekasihnya, dalam kegelapan aula rumah yang sangat megah itu Seungkwan menemukan Hoshi, pria berambut pirang itu adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu kekasihnya, Seokmin.

"Hai Boo!"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya bosan sementara Hoshi mendapat tatapan sinis dari Jihoon, memang benar marganya adalah Boo tapi Hoshi memanggilnya Boo hanya untuk mengejeknya. Jika Seokmin di sini ia pasti sudah memukul kepala Hoshi dengan kerasnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Seokmin?"

Seungkwan tercekat, Hoshi menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya di saat ia sendiri meragukan keberadaan Seokmin sekarang, ia memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu di mana Seokmin, di dalam gelengan kepalanya yang lemah ia menyimpan rasa khawatir dan curiga tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Seokmin dengan Hansol.

.

.

.

Hansol menggelinjang di atas kasurnya ia dan Seokmin sudah telanjang sepenuhnya tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi keduanya, tidak pula selimut yang justru di lempar Seokmin bersama-sama dengan celananya.

"AKHHHH!"

Hansol berteriak sejadi-jadinya saat Seokmin berhasik memasukinya, ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan ini seperti neraka untuknya, entah seperti apa rasa sakit itu yang jelas ada darah yang menetes hingga mengotori sprei putihnya. Hansol benar-benar ingin mencekik Seokmin dalam tangisnya, Seokmin dengan seenaknya memasukinya tanpa persiapan apapun, rasa sakit itu seolah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"AHHH!"

Seokmin mulai bergerak, ini bukanlah gerakan halus dan pelan melainkan gerakan yang kasar dan cepat, Hansol benar-benar kewalahan sekarang, digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit tanpa peduli bahwa itu akan melukai bibirnya.

PLAK. Tamparan kerasa itu mendarat dipipi mulusnya, Seokmin tak suka jika Hansol menahan desahannya sebagai gantinya Hansol meremas sprei untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Hansol tidak menyangka bahwa obat perangsang di segelas wine bisa membuat Seokmin begitu liar seperti hewan, ia menjerit dalam desahannya tapi tentu saja tak ada yang akan mendengarnya di saat ini.

"Ah gila! Kemana dia pergi? Masa aku harus mengantar pacarnya juga?"

Seungkwan mengangkat kedua tangannya, " _A,aniya_ , tidak perlu Hoshi _Hyung_ , aku akan pulang naik taksi saja."

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah terlalu larut," Jihoon menatap tajam Hoshi.

"Sudah akan pulang?" Seungcheol menghampiri Seungkwan dan yang lainnya, semua orang sudah pulang dan hanya menyisakan Seungkwan, Hoshi, Jihoon, Joshua dan Jeonghan saja.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak lihat kemana Seokmin?"

" _Mwo_? Kau kan sepupunya," Seungcheol terkekeh tapi segera diam saat Hoshi memutar bola matanya bosan, "Memangnya ke mana dia? Lalu Seungkwan pulang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan kami." Sambar Jihoon.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang."

"Hey Josh!" Seungcheol memukul pundak Joshua, "Maksudmu anak itu lupa sudah mengajak kekasihnya ke sini?"

Seungkwan menundukan kepalanya, jemari tangannya saling bertaut menahan gugup.

Hoshi mengangkat pundaknya, "Bisa jadi, akan ku hajar dia besok! Kau tenang saja Boo."

Seungkwan mengela napas, pada akhirnya ia benar-benar pulang bersama Hoshi dan Jihoon, beruntung lah ia karena selain Hoshi adalah sepupu dari Seokmin, Jihoon adalah temannya di ekskul _vocal group_.

Seokmin entah kemana, semua orang berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak satu pun telepon yang diangkat, semua pesan pun tak dibalas olehnya, Seungkwan ingin menangis rasanya jika bukan rasa gengsinya kepada Hoshi dan Jihoon.

Seungkwan tiba-tiba saja ingat orang yang pergi masuk ke kamar Hansol tadi, ia jadi berpikir bahwa orang itu mungkin saja memang Seokminnya.

"Harus ku pastikan besok."

.

.

.

"KEPARAT!"

BUK.

Seokmin tersungkur ke lantai dalam keadaan masih telanjang, Seungcheol memukulinya habis-habisan membuat Hansol menjerit histeris. Seokmin baru saja terbangun saat Seungcheol mendobrak pintu kamar Hansol yang terkunci, Hansol yang juga ikut terbangun dengan segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya, Seokmin benar-benar tak mengingat kejadian semalam tetapi Seungcheol sudah membrondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hentikan _Hyung_ , kumohon..."

Hanso menarik tangan Seungcheol, kepala pelayan menutup kembali pintu kamar Hansol dan meninggalkan ketiganya, Seungcheol menatap tajam Seokmin dan Hansol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun ini memang rencananya, ia tidak boleh mengatakannya, Seungcheol bisa saja mengamuk lebih parah.

"A,aku dipaksa," Hansol memandang sendu Seokmin, yang ditatap membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seokmin berusaha menjawab, ia ingin mengelak tapi tak ada apapun yang diingatnya, hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"BIADAB!"

Seungcheol kembali memukuli Seokmin, pukulan yang lebih brutak dengan cacian dan makian yang membuat Hansol gemetar, ia mundur dan terjatuh di lantai, kakaknya benar-benar mirip monster sekarang tapi bukankah ia sendiri lebih mengerikan dari monster?

'Kau milikku.' Batin Hansol dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

TBC

Halo~ aku kembali bawa SeokSol, jangan bosan ya ^^v

Padahal yang satu lagi belum di update tapi malah dateng inspirasi baru, bosen kan sama tokoh utama yang selalu baik dan lurus-lurus aja XD

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI JOSHUA~ maaf Cuma jadi figuran XD

Para readers, mohon tinggalkan komentarnya ya, mau dilanjut atau tidak? Gomawo ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine**

 **Cast: Choi Hansol, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Choi**

 **Seungcheol and others**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst**

 **Summary: Rasa dendam, obsesi dan cinta yang menyatu**

 **dalam jiwanya menjadikannya seorang pria egois yang**

 **melalukan cara apapun untuk hal yang diinginkannya.**

 **WARNING! YAOI, MPREG, DLDR**

.

.

.

Suasana ruang keluarga Choi nampak tegang, Hoshi, anggota _club_ _vocal_ dan juga Doyoon –kekasih Seungcheol, duduk bersama menunggu sang pemilik rumah.

"Oh kalian semua sudah datang rupanya," Seungcheol tersenyum senang dan duduk di antara mereka, "Aku senang kalian semua datang, terutama kau, Boo Seungkwan."

Deg. Seungkwan terkejut dengan perkataan Seungcheol, ia baru saja bangun saat sebuah pesan berantai diterimanya dan memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman Choi.

"Tapi di mana kekasihmu eum? Apakah dia masih menghilang?"

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa?"

Hoshi angkat bicara, ada aura mengerikan yang keluar dari diri Seungcheol bahkan meskipun pria itu sudah tersenyum ramah sekalipun.

"Ah iya! Aku juga senang kau ada di sini, Tuan Kwon."

Pria bernama asli Kwon Soonyoung itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran, tidak biasanya Seungcheol yang dikenal dewasa dan ramah itu berbicara dalam nada seperti itu.

"Seungcheol-ah ada apa denganmu?"

Doyoon ikut angkat bicara, seingat Doyoon, kekasihnya itu selalu berbicara dengan lembut selayaknya seorang kakak tertua, meski hidup dalam gelimang harta namun Seungcheol bukan lah pria yang arogan, sebaliknya ia justru seorang penyayang dan itu lah yang membuatnya begitu kagum kepada Seungcheol.

"Hn," Seungcheol tersenyum kaku, "Seokmin ada di sini semalaman."

"APA?" koor para tamu yang jelas saja membuat Seungcheol mendengus kesal.

"Ti,tidak mungkin, tidak ada Seokmin kan semalam? Tidak ada yang melihatnya kan?" Hoshi bertanya kepada teman-temannya, berusaha meyakini Seungcheol.

"Lantas dia di mana?"

"Kau menyembunyikannya Coups?"

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau menyembunyikan bajingan di dalam rumahnya, Josh?"

"Jaga mulutmu _Hyung_ , sepupuku adalah pria baik-baik!"

"Lantas? Kau saja panik saat aku bilang dia semalaman di sini."

Mata sipit Hoshi melebar seketika, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang jelas ia merasa tidak enak pada Seungkwan itu lah sebabnya ia terkaget-kaget saat satu Seokmin menginap di kediaman Choi.

Bola mata Seungkwan bergerak gelisah, kedua tangannya saling bertautan memainkan jemarinya demi menutupi kegelisahannya, ingatannya tentang pria mirip Seokmin yang di ajak Hansol masuk ke kamarnya kembali hadir mengusiknya.

"Apakah salah menginap di rumah teman?" Jeonghan angkat bicara, berusaha menjadi penengah di dalam suasana keruh tersebut, meskipun semua juga tahu bahwa hanyalah anggota baru.

" _Nah!_ " Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, " _This is not as trivial as you might expect!_ "

Seungkwan menundukan kepalanya, sementara Hoshi semakin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Seungcheol.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Josh."

Seungcheol menepuk kedua tangannya sebanyak dua kali, matanya memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk memalingkan pandangan ke arah kirinya dan di sanalah Seokmin berada, dengan wajah babak belur dan kedua lengan yang dipegang erat oleh kedua pengawal keluarga Choi.

"Seokmin!"

Hoshi berteriak sembari bangkit dan menghampiri Seokmin tapi pengawal lain menahannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya.

"Seungcheol, apa yang kau-" ucapan Doyoon terhenti saat Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya.

"He raped Hansol."

.

.

.

Buih-buih busa itu tertelan ke dalam saluran air, Hansol sudah selesai mandi walau air masih berjatuhan menimpa kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?"

Hansol menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membiarkan gemercik air menimpanya seolah tengah bermain di tengah hujan.

"Seokmin-ssi akan segera ingat kejadian semalam," Hansol mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

Keran sudah dimatikan dan kaki halus tak berbulu itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Tunggu, aku akan buat pertunjukannya semakin seru."

PRANG. Sebuah cermin di atas wastafel itu hancur berkeping-keping membuat para pelayan yang bertugas menjaga Hansol di luar sana panik dan berlarian mencari bantuan.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku ya cermin, aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkanmu." Katanya dengan senyum polos khas anak kecil.

Hansol mengembalikan lagi botol shampoo yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menyambit cermin dan dengan tawa renyahnya ia berjongkok mengambil sebuah pecahan cermin.

"Tuan Muda! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tolong buka pintunya!"

Mengabaikan teriakan seorang pelayan wanita yang nyaris menangis itu Hansol menggoreskan pecahan cermin ke pergelangan tangannya meski ringisan sakit terdengar dari bibirnya ia tetap saja meneruskan aksi nekatnya hingga darah merembes keluar dari sana.

BRAK. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka lebar setelah berhasil di dobrak seorang pengawal berbadan kekar, Seungcheol dengan cepat berlari ke dalam dan memeluk Hansol yang nyaris saja terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hansol-ah!"

Kepala Hansol terasa pening, darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangannya semakin banyak, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar Seungcheol yang berteriak memanggil dan memintanya untuk bertahan juga kepala pelayan yang meminta supir segera menyiapkan mobil bersirine milik keluarga Choi.

Sayangnya itu tak berlangsung lama karena kesadaran Hansol telah berganti kegelapan. Seungcheol menggendong tubuh adiknya, semua orang berlarian di belakangnya karena ikut merasa panik tak terkecuali Seokmin.

.

.

.

" _ **Dia tampan sekali Seungkwan-ah."**_

 _ **Pria bersurai blonde itu berceloteh girang sambil menerawang menatap awan.**_

" _ **Siapa?"**_

 _ **Pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya itu hanya bertanya cuek sambil memakan camilannya.**_

" _ **Kakak kelas yang tadi membantuku."**_

" _ **Karena dia menolongmu makanya dia terlihat tampan."**_

 _ **Si blonde berwajah kaukasian itu terlihat merengut mendengar ejekan teman gembulnya, "Aniya! Dia seperti pangeran dan aku jatuh cinta padanya."**_

" _ **Ah iya iya Tuan Putri Hansol, terserah apa katamu."**_

.

.

.

"Kau masih mau bilang kalau Hansol menjebak kekasihmu?"

Doyoon menarik Seungcheol menjauh dari Seungkwan dan berbisik bahwa ini rumah sakit dan Seungcheol dilarang berteriak-teriak.

Seokmin membeku, Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Hansol menariknya ke kamarnya tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam?

"Semalam kau bilang kau tidak tahu di mana Seokmin berada, kalau kau tahu dia akan dijebak kau tidak kan diam."

Seungkwan menatap Hoshi dengan terkejut, lidahnya kelu tak dapat membalas perkataan Hoshi.

"Sepertinya aku mabuk."

Seokmin mulai bersuara, ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam telah kembali, "Aku masuk ke kamar Hansol, dia bilang dia tidak suka suasananya yang ramai dan memintaku mengajarinya PR Matematika."

Semua orang yang menunggu di depan UGD pun terkejut mendengar penjelasan Seokmin.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun lagi selain saat aku menamparnya dan saat ia menjerit kesakitan... aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, jangan Seungcheol-ah." Doyoon memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat demi meredakan emosi kekasihnya.

Mata Seungkwan memanas, air mata segera meluncur dari matanya tetapi ini semua juga salahnya karena ia tidak bisa mencegah Seokmin.

"Ini mustahil." Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan ini yang mau ia dengar dari Seokmin, bukan seperti ini Seokmin yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Seokmin mungkin terlihat nakal tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah pria yang baik, Hoshi bahkan ragu bahwa Seokmin bisa mabuk.

"Kenapa kau bisa minum? Setahuku kau belum pernah minum." Jihoon yang sejak tadi bungkam pun angkat bicara.

"A,aku... mendapatkannya dari seorang."

" _Nugu_?"

"Ada begitu banyak orang, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Bodoh." Hoshi mengumpat.

Seokmin menundukan kepalanya, ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini, dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Seungkwan menangis di pelukan pria berambut panjang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Seokmin memalingkan wajahnya demi melihat pintu UGD, di dalam sana seorang pria yang terpaut setahun di bawah umurnya itu tengah memperjuangkan nyawanya setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya berhasil diketahui penghuni rumah lainnya.

Rasa sakit di wajah dan tubuh Seokmin akibat dipukuli Seungcheol mendadak hilang dan berganti kebas, Seokmin memikirkan terlalu banyak hingga rasanya kesendirian mulai memerangkapnya di dalam lubang penuh dosa.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam, lampu di atas pintu itu padam diikuti terbukanya pintu berlabel UGD yang menghadirkan beberapa suster dan seorang dokter.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, syukurlah lukanya tidak begitu dalam dan darah yang keluar juga tidak terlalu banyak."

Seungcheol bernapas lega untuk sementara, Hansol baru saja melewati masa kritisnya dan ia masih tertidur dengan rada stres yang menderanya, begitulah yang dokter katakan.

Mata tajamnya itu beralih menyapu penghuni lain di sana, "Pulanglah, aku tidak butuh kalian."

Doyoon menatap Seungcheol yang terlihat masih kalut, "Kau pasti lelah Do, pulanglah, bukankah kita semua harus menjernihkan pikiran kita? Aku akan suruh supir untuk mengantarmu."

" _Aniya_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku senang kau bisa kembali tenang, saat ini Hansol sangat membutuhkanmu jadi kau haruslah menjadi pribadi yang kuat, ku harap kau tidak lagi meledak-ledak seperti tadi."

Seungcheol tersenyum teduh setelah mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Doyoon kekasihnya, beruntunglah ia mendapatkan kekasih yang begitu tenang dan dewasa seperti Doyoon.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang, besok kita bisa kemari lagi untuk menjenguk Hansol." Joshua menepuk pundak Hoshi, hendak menyadarkan sepupu Seokmin itu dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini."

Semua orang yang bersiap pulang pun menoleh ke arah Seokmin, pria itu menatap ke dalam ruang UGD yang kembali tertutup, luka di wajahnya belum juga diobati tapi pria itu malah menunggu tinggal saat Seungcheol memberikannya kesempatan untuk tinggal.

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Jihoon pergi, rasa khawatirnya beralih menjadi benci saat Seokmin mengakui perbuatannya, Seungkwan pun berlari pergi, ia kalah. Seokmin pasti membencinya karena ia tidak bisa mencegah Seokmin pergi ke kamar Hansol. Joshua dan Jeonghan ikut berlari mengejar Seungkwan karena khawatir.

Tinggal lah Doyoon yang kini menatap iba ke arah Seokmin, sesungguhnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya, biarlah nanti ia sampaikan saat Seungcheol tak berada di dekatnya

TBC

Q&A

Q: Ini ada romantisnya ngga?

A: Ada, pasti ada

Q: Akan jadi angst?

A: Iya, karena memang sudah direncanakan sejak awal, kebetulan aku juga mau coba genre ini ^^

Q: Ada beberapa typo

A: Thank you udah dikasih tau ^^ kebetulan aku ketik di hp *cry~ jadi agak capek emang sampe ngga sadar typo, kedepannya akan lebih diperbaiki lagi

Q: Joshua buat Seungkwan?

A: Mau Joshua buat Seungkwan atau buat Jeonghan nih? *teasing

Makasih ya buat semua yg udah komen, follow dan fav. Maaf karena telat post karena memang kemarin aku sakit dan ngga bisa ngetik *cry sekebon /?

Mohon meninggalkan komentar, kritik atau pun saran di kotak review, gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine**

 **Cast: Choi Hansol, Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol and others**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst**

 **Summary: Rasa dendam, obsesi dan cinta yang menyatu**

 **dalam jiwanya menjadikannya seorang pria egois yang**

 **melalukan cara apapun untuk hal yang diinginkannya.**

 **WARNING! YAOI, MPREG, DLDR**

.

.

.

Suara jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan malam, baik Seungcheol dan Seokmin duduk di kursi dalam diam, Seungcheol berada di samping kanan Hansol sementara Seokmin berada di seberang Seungcheol. Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini kecanggungan tak juga hilang, tak satu pun di antara keduanya yang berniat mengeluarkan suara.

Pikiran Seokmin mengembara mengingat beberapa kejadian yang baru di alaminya, kejadian malam kemarin hingga ucapan Seungkwan soal dirinya yang memergoki Seokmin memasuki kamar Hansol. Kedua tangan Seokmin terkepal erat, bagaimana bisa Seungkwan diam saja padahal ia melihatnya?

"Adikku seorang wanita."

Seokmin yang sejak tadi menunduk dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap Seungcheol. Yang di tatap kini sedang melihat sang adik sembari mengusap lembut rambut adiknya.

"A-apa?"

"Jika dia laki-laki, aku tidak akan semarah ini... mungkin kau lupa karena kau mabuk."

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tunggu dulu, dia adalah laki-laki kan? Kita sekolah di asrama khusus laki-laki _Hyung_."

"Ayahku tidak menginginkan anak perempuan, perempuan itu lemah dan jalang... katanya."

Lidah Seokmin menjadi kelu, hal konyol apa yang sedang dibicarakan Seungcheol sekarang.

"Ibuku berselingkuh saat kami masih kecil, bukan hanya sekali. Walau ayah begitu kaya dan sering memanjakannya dengan harta tapi ibu kami tetap saja berdusta."

Seokmin masih tidak bereaksi apapun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hansol yang masih belum juga sadar.

"Sejak umur 5 tahun, ayah kami mengatakan, kau anak laki-laki Hansol, jangan panggil kakakmu dengan _oppa_ , kau harus memanggilnya _hyung_... dia mendidik kami dengan keras, Hansol dipaksa melakukan operasi saat usianya 12 tahun... itu... itu karena Hansol wanita."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan... err..." Seokmin memutus perkataannya, rasanya ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya ke toilet umum bersama-sama?"

"Apa?"

"Rahangnya terlihat tegas karena operasi plastik, semua ciri-ciri fisiknya sebagai pria ia dapatkan dari operasi dan suntik hormon tetapi... dia tetap wanita."

.

.

.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?' Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tenanglah, setelah Hansol siuman maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan Seungcheol menyuruh kita pulang kan?" kata Jeonghan sembari mengusap pundak Seungkwan.

"Itu benar, kita hanya perlu menghibur Hansol dan Seokmin agar mereka tidak mengalami trauma, lalu kita ajak mereka pergi ke gereja untuk bertaubat." Sahut Joshua yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam Jihoon.

"Masih saja, dasar pendeta!" umpat Jihoon sebal.

"Semua ini salahmu Seungkwan!"

"Soonyoung!" tatapan tajam Jihoon kini beralih ke arah Soonyoung.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, kalau dia tidak pura-pura salah lihat dan mau mencegah Seokmin maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Cerocos Soonyoung dengan jengkelnya.

"Tidak, Seokmin juga salah, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, bagaimana bisa ia langsung memakan permen yang disodorkan ke arahnya?" tanya Jeonghan membela Seungkwan.

"Ah gila! Kau samakan permen dengan bir?"

"Itu perumpamaan bodoh! Dan tidak ada yang tahu minuman apa yang diminum sepupumu itu!" kata Jihoon seraya memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan kasarnya.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah jam 1 pagi, kita butuh istirahat." Kata Joshua berusaha menengahi.

"Iya, lupakan saja, Seokmin juga kaya raya, kalau keluarga Choi menuntut uang kompensasi pasti ia sanggup membayarnya." Kata Soonyoung remeh, sepertinya otaknya sudah akan meledak saking pusingnya.

"Ah iya benar, kita jangan terlalu ambil pusing, orang bilang hidup sudah susah jadi jangan dibikin tambah susah." Kata Jeonghan yang langsung disahuti anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Tapi... Hansol mungkin saja hamil." Kata Seungkwan dengan suara bergetar, suasana menjadi hening, empat pasang mata menatap Seungkwan dengan tidak mengerti, pasalnya meskipun mereka semua gay tetapi mereka paham betul bahwa laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil.

"Hari ini pasti sangat berat untukmu." Joshua menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Seungkwan.

" _Jaljayo_!"

Soonyoung berdiri disusul Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Joshua, mereka semua hendak kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ha... Hansol itu... wanita."

"APA?"

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar memanjakan telinga, sinar hangat mentari masuk lewat celah-celah jendela, sepasang mata lentik itu terbuka perlahan-lahan dan memamerkan manik cokelatnya yang indah.

"Hansol?"

Hansol mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk lewat jendal ruang rawat pribadinya, dilihatnya Seungcheol berdiri dan menghalau sinar tersebut, dengan senyum hangat ia menatap Hansol penuh kasih sayang.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Bola mata Hansol berputar melihat ke sekelilingnya, di tolehkannya kepalanya demi melihat Seokmin yang tertidur tepat di sampingnya, di atas kursi yang sama dengan tempat yang diduduki sang kakak, ada perasaan senang yang menjalari hatinya.

" _Hyung_ , apa dia menungguku semalaman?"

Demi semua kucing yang menjadi koleksinya dan Hansol, mengapa kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya malah pertanyaan tentang Lee Seokmin? Nyaris saja Seungcheol menjitak kepala adiknya jika ia tidak ingat bahwa adiknya baru saja siuman.

"Aku menjagamu semalaman sampai sulit tidur."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia juga baru tidur." Hansol menujuk wajah Seokmin dengan polosnya, membuat Seungcheol semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Ya, ya baiklah, aku ketiduran dan waktu aku bangun dia masih terjaga jadi aku menyuruhnya tidur."

"Woah hebat, kalian sudah akrab ya Hyung?"

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

Hansol tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Seungcheol, Seungcheol tidak kaget lagi, ia sudah hapal betul kalau adiknya ini masokis, meskipun begitu bukan berarti Seungcheol bisa menghilangkan rasa takut dan khawatirnya terhadap adik bungsunya.

Hansol memang berbeda, didikan keras ayahnya tak membuatnya menjadi lemah, meskipun ia dipaksa mengingkari jati dirinya sebagai wanita hingga dipaksa masuk asrama pria, walau jiwanya pernah terguncang Hansol tetaplah anak yang riang.

" _Hyung_ , aku ini _male_ _pregnant_."

"Hush jaga bicaramu!"

"Tapi benarkan? Aku ini pria yang bisa hamil, kalau aku hamil, habislah dia~ hihihi~"

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hansol, entah rencana apa lagi yang sedang dibuat Hansol kali ini.

"Apa ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Seungcheol berbisik.

"Apa?" Hansol mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, aku sedang menghibur diriku sendiri dari traumaku."

Seungcheol menghela napas berat, ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Hansol yang jelas Hansol mewarisi sikap sang ibu yang penuh ambisi dan tidak mau kalah, setidaknya itu lah yang dikatakan ayahnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku haus."

"Iya, iya."

"Selamat pagi."

"Ah Doyoon _hyung_ , _annyeong_!"

"Hei pelankan suaramu Hansol."

Hansol menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Seungcheol, untuk saja gelas berisi air yang tengah dibawa kakaknya itu tidak disiramkan ke kepalanya. Doyoon menatap kejadian di depannya dengan tidak percaya, Hansol terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun wajahnya pucat, Seokmin tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelahnya, juga Seungcheol yang terlihat kurang tidur.

"Kau sudah siuman rupanya." Kata Doyoon seraya meletakkan parcel buah-buahan yang dibawanya.

" _Ne_." Jawab Hansol yang kemudian menenggak habis minumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apakah rasanya sakit?" tanya Doyoon yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Tanganku sakit sekali _Hyung_ , kepalaku juga pusing, aku jadi ingin dipeluk pria tampan."

" _Yaa_!"

Doyoon terkekeh mendengar rengekan manja Hansol, tanpa mempedulikan kekesalan pacarnya ia memeluk Hansol erat-erat dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Hansol- _ah_ , kau membuat kami semua khawatir, apalagi Seungcheol."

Hansol mendongakan kepalanya demi menatap wajah Doyoon, "Apa dia menangisiku _Hyung_?"

"Tidak!" sahut Seungcheol cepat.

"Ya ampun kalian ini, kadang bertengkar, kadang saling mengkhawatirkan, benar-benar membuatku pusing." Protes Doyoon yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari Choi bersaudara.

Doyoon sudah hapal betul sikap keduanya karena dia lah teman yang paling lama bersama dengan keduanya, itu lah mengapa Doyoon ingin sekali berbicara berdua saja dengan Seokmin, tapi pria itu tidur dengan sangat lelap, ia tidak terganggu sama sekali bahkan dengkuran halus terdengar darinya.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali berkunjung ke kamarku?"

"Apanya yang pagi-pagi sekali? Ini sudah jam 10 tahu."

Minghao dan Chan menyembulkan kepala mereka dan menemukan kelompok vokal berada di kamar tersebut.

"Woah sedang ada pesta piyama ya?" tanya Chan dengan polosnya.

"Ada murid baru berambut panjang juga." Sambar Minghao membuat Jeonghan menjadi canggung mendengarnya.

"Maaf Jun, kami baru saja tidur makanya Soonyoung bilang ini masih terlalu pagi." Kata Joshua dengan senyum tipis khasnya.

" _Yaa_! Kemarin tidak latihan, sekarang mau bolos lagi? Kau ini ketua kelompok dan sebentar lagi kita akan ikut kompetisi." Cerocos Jun yang tidak begitu mempedulikan permintaan maaf Joshua.

Soonyoung menjambak rambutnya sendiri gemas kemudian menarik ketiga teman keluar, "Aku akan latihan, nanti sore, sekarang ada hal yang sangat penting, oke?"

"Kalau kau mau masuk kelompok vokal katakan saja Hosh!"

"Aish Jun _Hyung_ , ini bukan masalah ekskul, ini masalah lain, mereka tidak sengaja terbawa dalam masalahku."

"Memangnya masalah apa?" tanya Minghao.

"Eum... lebih baik kalian juga tidak terbawa dalam masalah ini."

"Ya terserah saja, awas kalau sore nanti kau tidak datang lagi."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham dan kembali ke kamarnya, di lihatnya Jihoon, Joshua, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan tengah bersiap-siap dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya, mungkin keempatnya sudah membasuh wajah mereka selagi Soonyoung berbicara dengan teman-temannya tadi.

"Biar aku ke rumah sakit sendirian saja."

" _Mwo_? Ada apa?" Joshua mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kalian sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, aku juga tidak yakin Seokmin dan Seungkwan masih bisa berhubungan lagi setelah ini."

Seungkwan menundukan kepalanya, sikap tidak bersahabat Soonyoung sudah terlihat sejak kemarin, ia hanya bisa maklum dan menerima karena toh ia juga merasa bersalah.

"Kau akan katakan apa pada Seokmin jika Seungkwan tidak ikut? Hanya Seungkwan lah yang tahu rahasia Hansol. Kau bisa tidak mengajakku, Joshua hyung dan Jeonghan hyung tapi tidak dengan Seungkwan."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut juga, aku bisa saja emosi melihatnya."

" _Yaa_!"

Soonyoung mengabaikan teguran Jihoon dan berlalu begitu saja. Jeonghan menepuk pundak Seungkwan demi memberinya semangat, Seungkwan hanya tersenyum pasi dengan sorot mata yang penuh penyesalan.

Akhirnya Seungkwan benar-benar pergi bersama Soonyoung dan Jihoon, perasaannya kacau, sepanjang perjalanan yang dilakukannya hanya dia dan menatap jendela yang memamerkan pemandangan pinggir jalan. Tidak ada suara karena ketiganya enggan berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Hansol- _ssi_."

Hansol menatap Seokmin begitu lekat, kondisi Seokmin sepertinya lebih kacau dibandingkan dirinya, Seungcheol dan Doyoon sedang keluar mencari makan dan meninggalkan Hansol yang katanya mau tidur siang, siapa sangka Seokmin malah terbangun sesaat sebelum Hansol memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf juga _Hyung_ , seandainya aku tidak mengajakmu masuk ke kamarku... tapi asal tahu saja, kau sudah merenggut masa depanku."

Seokmin tercekat, ia jadi ingat perkataan Seungcheol semalam, penjelasan tak masuk akal yang membuatnya terjaga semalam suntuk itu kembali dilontarkan kepadanya.

"..." Seokmin menahan dirinya untuk berbicara, otaknya sibuk memilah kata apa yang akan disampaikannya, kejadian kemarin sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Hansol adalah pria yang nekat dan mengerikan.

"Aku ini _male_ _pregnant_ , kau pernah dengar tidak?" tanya Hansol mendahului.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun Seungcheol telah menjelaskannya tetapi ia juga ingin mendengar langsung dari Hansol.

"Ada sepasang suami istri di mana suaminya lah yang hamil, dia disebut _male_ _pregnant_ , sesungguhnya pria itu adalah wanita yang masih memiliki rahim," Hansol tersenyum demi melihat wajah terheran-heran Seokmin, "Iya, pria itu adalah wanita yang melakukan _transgender_ , ia mendapatkan donor sperma yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuatnya hamil."

Seokmin merasa bahwa cerita Hansol sangat konyol, bahkan lebih konyol dari cerita Seungcheol semalam.

"Tapi kalau aku ini belum melalukan operasi _transgender_ loh _Hyung_ ~ kau masih ingat rasanya kan?"

"Apa?"

"Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Doyoon berpapasan dengan Soonyoung, Seungkwan dan Jihoo. Soonyoung menatap tajam Seungcheol seolah tatapannya itu bisa membebaskan Seokmin dari dosanya, Seungcheol tertawa meremehkan dan bertanya apa tujuan ketiganya datang.

"Adikmu," Soonyoung menunjuk kamar rawat Hansol yang berada di seberang jalannya, "Adikmu itu, seorang wanita kan?"

Ekspresi Seungcheol mengeras, matanya menatap tajam Soonyoung dan Seungkwan bergantian, "Seungkwan, kalau kau tahu banyak hal, lakukan hal yang benar, bukan menyampaikannya saat segalanya sudah terlambat."

"Jadi benar?" Jihoon menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya.

"Tenanglah dulu, kita perlu tempat yang nyaman untuk berdiskusi."

"Tidak perlu Doyoon, aku sudah memberitahu Seokmin semalam," Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Doyoon, hendak mengajaknya masuk sembari menatap ketiga temannya "Jadi kalian bertiga pulanglah saja. Buat apa jadi pahlawan kesiangan?"

BRUK. Seungcheol menutup pintu kamar rawat Hansol, dilihatnya Hansol dan Seokmin yang saling beradu pandang dalam diam, tidak ada siapapun yang bersuara sampai Doyoon menegur Hansol untuk tidur siang, menyuruh Seokmin untuk segera makan.

"Oh iya Seokmin, coba kau tengok keluar, tadi sepupumu dan Seungkwan datang."

"Doyoon."

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya Seungcheol- _ah_."

"Tidak perlu."

"Seokmin?"

Seokmin tersenyum ke arah Doyoon untuk kemudian menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sempat menoleh saat ada ketukan pintu tapi malah meminta tak siapapun membukakan pintu untuk sepupu dan pacarnya.

Doyoon menatap tidak percaya, dihampirinya Seokmin seraya bertanya, "Ada apa Seokmin- _ah_?"

"Tidak ada."

.

.

.

" _ **Peraturan kamar?"**_

" _ **Just in case."**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Pokoknya kau tidak boleh bawa pria lain, kecuali Seungcheol kakakku, tidak boleh tidur seranjang denganku dan dilarang ngintip saat aku mandi, itu kan sangat mudah."**_

" _ **Maksudku, buat apa aturan konyol ini kau buat?"**_

 _ **Hansol menghela napas dan menyipitkan matanya, menatap Seungkwan –teman sekamarnya, dengan kesal.**_

" _ **Apa kau tipe orang yang banyak bertanya?"**_

 _ **Seungkwan tertawa dengan kerasnya, "Banyak bicara malah."**_

" _ **Petaka."**_

" _ **Ada apa sih? Jangan-jangan kau wanita hahaha."**_

" _ **Kalau iya bagaimana?"**_

" _ **..." Seungkwan mematung di tempatnya berdiri, kertas peraturan itu terlepas dari genggamannya.**_

TBC

Halo~ lumayan panjang kan? /nyengir polos/ ngetiknya masih dalam keadaan galau nih /ya terus?/

KEJUTAN! Hansolnya cewe wkwkwkwk ntar chap depan ditambain warn TG deh XD

Terus terang aja aku tertarik baca berita aneh-aneh dan yang diceritain Hansol ke Seokmin itu emang beneran ada tapi aku lupa siapa naanya, dia tetep disebut pria hamil karena statusnya sekarang pria. Hansol juga tetep pria kok bisa? Lebih jelasnya lagi akan terungkap di chap-chap depan ya ^^v dan mari kita masuk ke section~

Q&A

Q: Hansol & Seungkwan saingan?

A: Nanti juga ketauan kok XD

Q: Adegan NCnya kurang jelas?

A: Sengaja hehehe biarkan fantasi liar readers yang melanjutkannya /GAK

Q: Buatin SeokSol yang banyak

A: Siap~ ^^d

Q: Jadiin Joshua UKE?

A: Yah aku dari zaman JiSol eksis /?/ sukanya Joshua SEME, Joshua memang satu~ macamnya yang beda... haruskah kita lantas pisah meski sama-sama suka Joshua? /ditabok

Ya sudah, akhir kata terimakasih dan mohon review lagi~ yang banyak ya, biar aku makin semangat nulisnya ^/\^


End file.
